Conventionally, there have been proposals for technologies for performing air-conditioning control linked to the entrance/exit of individuals, controlled by entry/exit controlling devices (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H11-210284). In this technology, an air-conditioning control panel is connected to a cooperative card reader and means for selecting a circuit for turning the air-conditioning ON/OFF are provided in the cooperative card reader, so that the air-conditioning is turned ON/OFF by the air-conditioning control panel through the operation of said means. With this structure, not only is an electric lock unlocked in the cooperative card reader at the time of an entry/exit operation, but also the air-conditioning of that circuit is turned ON/OFF as well, eliminating the need for manually turning the circuit ON/OFF with the air-conditioning control panel.
However, in such a technology the air-conditioning control is turned ON/OFF in cooperation with a person entering or exiting. Because of this, the air-conditioning control is performed identically whether there is a single individual or, for example, 10 people present in a given region. Consequently, there is a problem in that it is not possible to perform detailed energy-conserving operations in accordance with the number of people present in the region for air-conditioning equipment of a given region.
The present invention is to solve this type of problem, and the object thereof is to provide a facility controlling technology able to execute optimal electricity-saving operation in accordance with the number of people present in a region.